Eternal Butterfly
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Claude has a request for Alois which results in an incredible gift being given. takes place after my story Because I love you


Alois Trancy sighed contentedly in Claude's arms, he reflected on the past year as he gazed out the window, watching the silent snow fall. The white blanket that covered the grounds of the manor glistened in the moonlight, reminding the blonde boy of the stars above.

"Are you alright Alois, you're quiet tonight." Claude shifted his former master in his arms, causing him to turn from the peaceful scene.

"I'm fine, do you realize it's been a whole year already, since I was ill and you changed me, hard to believe isn't it?" Alois cuddled closer to the older demon.

"Time has a way of flying by when it's well spent." Alois smiled faintly.

"You still don't regret it, really?"He looked into Claude's golden eyes. The former butler softly ran his long, slender fingers through his companion hair.

"I can never regret the one who means more to me than my own life. My precious butterfly. You are my forever love Alois, always remember that." Alois closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the fingers in his hair. Claude knew exactly what to do to make him feel loved and cared for.

"So much has changed though, I suppose I'm still worried that in time, you'll find someone who's better than me and you'll leave me all a lone. I don't think I could-" Claude placed his hand under Alois' chin forcing their eyes to meet.

"Listen to me Alois, I have been everywhere in the world, seen many things and I have met a great deal of people. Not one of them could possibly take the place of my perfect butterfly, not a single one, do you understand?"

"Yes. I just-" Claude pressed his lips to Alois' soon he deepened the kiss. Alois rested his palm on Claude's cheek. After several moments, they broke the kiss.

"You are the only one who could ever capture my heart and cause me to become lost in your stunningly beautiful cyan eyes. You are perfect to me and whatever anyone else tells you doesn't matter. You and I are as one, joined at the heart always. My words are all that matter now, just as yours to me are the same. When I say forever, that's exactly what I mean and as I recall I did ask for an eternity with you."

"I was happy that you wanted to be with me, it's everything I wanted but I was scared too, I still am to a point. If demons eat souls, how can I learn to-"

"You needn't worry about that. It's my wish that you are taken care of and in giving this life to you, I have accepted the responsibility and you will never need to concern yourself with finding your own food. I will make the contracts and give you what I can. In the meantime, I will sustain you as I have this past year. All I ask in return is-" Claude thought for a moment, how could he phrase this?

"what is Claude, is everything alright?" Alois asked with concern.

"Yes, I've asked you once before, and I realize you agreed but I thought it would be appropriate under the circumstances to...make our union official, you see, demons live by a different set of standards and I was hoping that you would allow me to offer you-" Claude sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"What's all this?" Alois asked looking from the demon to the box.

"Some of our customs as you will soon learn, are almost human. For instance, Humans have marriages and they include an engagement period and... perhaps it's best if I show you." The older demon opened the box to reveal two golden rings, the gems sitting on the top were a deep red.

"These rings are part of a ritual that only takes place between two demons who truly love each other and wish to be forever as one. Once performed it cannot be undone. When you're ready, I would like for us to do so. There is much involved I would like you to understand why we take these steps and allow you to make an informed decision when the time is right. It is essentially a different type of contract only this time, we share the same wish and desire, to care for each other and fill our days with love and happiness. We would be a true family."

"It sounds lovely Claude. What would happen to Hannah?" the boy asked, he had become fond of his maid during his illness.

"If you wish her to stay, she would gladly do so. While we are on the subject of Hannah. You know that she loves you dearly, it is because of that love- she and I have a gift for you."

"What kind of gift?" Claude rose from his seat, pulling Alois up with him.

"Come with me." he requested leading the younger demon through the hall and toward the door that lead out into the garden.

"You're taking me outside?" Alois asked in confusion.

"Yes, in just a moment, Hannah's waiting out there for us. Now that you are a demon, there's nothing to fear from the cold. I wore coats only when tying to blend in with the humans, if you would rather I bring one for you-"

"No. if you say I'll be fine, I trust you." Alois moved closer to the door, scanning the garden.

"I don't see her. What's she doing?" Claude didn't reply, he simply opened the door and the two demons walked out into the snow. Alois was amazed to find that he didn't feel cold at all.

"Do you remember telling me that some of the best times you had with your brother was in the snow?" Alois bowed his head at the mention of Luca.

"We used to have snowball fights and build snowmen. Snowball fights were the best. Luca always started it. But that's gone now, it still hurts to think about it. What does this have to do with anything?" Claude knelt down and wiped away Alois' tears.

"I love you so much, even now, without our former contract, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I don't understand what it feels like to lose someone you cherish as you are here with me, but if it's anything like what I felt during your illness, I-I spoke to you of a family, you myself and Hannah. With us, your days would be filled with love and as much happiness as we can give. But to begin this family with your heart weighed down by this tremendous loss would not allow you to move forward and you wouldn't be able to feel the full extent of it, you would always be brought back to the pain. This is something I cannot allow, my love. This being said-" Claude kissed the blonde demo's forehead before standing up.

"I ask for your patience only a moment longer." he took a step back.

"I don't understand, what am I waiting for exactly and why bring up-" He was cut off when something struck him in his ear, catching him off guard. He turned quickly but saw no one.

"Who's out there?" Alois called only to be hit again, this time the target was his arm on the other side. Alois turned to Claude.

"Hannah...wouldn't throw things at me, not even snow." he reasoned.

"No, she certainly wouldn't. She loves you too much to throw anything at all."

"Then what's going on, I'm confused, we're the only ones here, the three of us. If Hannah's not doing this than-" This time a larger object collided with Alois' body throwing him into the snow. He laid on his back for a moment in surprise before sitting up to see what had hit him. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Brother, I missed you so much!" the younger boy cried happily, Alois didn't move. It had to be some kind of trick. Finally he reached out, touching the younger boy's cheek.

"Don't you love me anymore?"Luca asked now frowning. "You're crying, don't you want me to be here?"

"I do love you, and I've always wanted you, but there's no possible way you could be. No matter how much I want you to be."

"But...I am here, you put your hand on my face, what more could you-" Alois leaned forward latching onto the younger boy.

"How," He asked. "How did this happen, you were-"

"Hannah said we could be a family again. I don't know how I ended up here but she was with me and told me I could play with you."

"Where is Hannah?" Alois asked but continued to hold Luca tightly.

"She'll join us shortly, it wasn't easy for her to get your brother here. Now that he is, our family is complete, and to see you truly smile is the greatest gift you could possibly give to me." Claude said.

"Brother, can we play now?" Alois smiled, wiping away his tears.

"Yes Luca, we can play as much as you like." He released the younger boy and the two ran off to make snowballs.

"It's good to see them both so happy." Hannah said weakly. The female demon had appeared behind Claude, swaying slightly as she made her way over to him.

"Hannah, you should sit down, until-"

"I wanted to see them, my boys. Their happiness means so much to me." Claude brushed off the snow from Alois' favorite bench and helped her to sit down.

"they are indeed happy. I know you didn't do this for me, rather for my precious Alois and for this, I thank you and I would like to offer you a place in our family. I have asked him to preform the ritual when he's ready and He accepted."

"I accept the position offered to me, I must warn you, if ever you harm them-"

"I could never do such a thing, my Butterfly's heart is fragile and indeed it would break mine to see it shatter. My intention is to protect it, to weave a web of love and security around him. My threads are strong and cannot be broken. I will care for him always, he will know that he is safe and never again feel alone. I promise this to you. "

"I hope to see you keep it, I'll still be watching you Claude Faustus, always." Hannah warned.

"I know you will, I'm grateful for that, it means that you will always stay with him. I feel better knowing when it's time to find a contract, I can leave him in your care. I know you love Alois nearly as much as I do."


End file.
